


First time

by Vanish



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Virginity
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanish/pseuds/Vanish
Summary: 两个都不是很懂的人的第一次……





	First time

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次尝试在这边发文，因为lof上发不了，顺便也在这边艹艹thilbo的热度（x  
> 其实这篇算作是自己的生贺来的，虽然发的时候已经是生日的第二天（。还是祝自己生日快乐吧！对不起自己喂了自己一口屎（x  
> 还是希望大家喜欢，虽然我自己已经羞耻得不敢看第二遍哈哈哈哈哈  
> 一万字的pwp，老子贼牛逼！

“第一次要留给有经验的人。”

当比尔博顺从地被索林压在伊鲁勃的墙壁上的时候，他的脑子里不断地回放着这句话。那是在他成人礼的那天，一群年轻人疯玩到半夜，然后横七竖八地歪在他卧室的地板上，其中一个人贼兮兮地凑到已经快醉得不省人事的比尔博耳边大声说道，然后赢得了一阵哄笑。

“为什么？”比尔博记得自己当时傻笑着问道。

“两个人都没经验，那会大大影响第一次的体验的。”

“那只是因为他是个笨蛋，有钥匙都找不到锁孔在哪里！”另一个年轻人坏笑着大声说道。他年长比尔博几岁，看样子已经有了找锁孔的经历。众人又是一阵大笑，有的人已经在吹口哨了。

被嘲笑的那个人笑骂了一句：“你这么厉害你来讲。”

于是那个年轻人洋洋自得地开口，讲起他成年后不久的第一个女朋友，还顺便很是居高临下地给剩下的小处男们上了一课。比尔博一边跟着傻笑一边闭上眼睛。他其实并不太清楚其他人在说什么，只是他已经傻笑很久了，脸上好像僵得只能做出这种表情，过多的酒精也让他的脑子晕乎乎的，好像飘在半空中一样，只有闭上眼睛才觉得踏实。

第二天醒来后，前一晚的聊天内容他大都忘了，但是不知道为什么，现在后背抵着冰冷坚硬的墙壁，那些带着麦芽酒气味的回忆又突然清晰了起来。也许是索林和他自己身上浓郁的麦芽酒香气唤起了他的回忆——毕竟在比尔博成年之后不久，他就很少再有这种跟另一个满身酒味的人挤在一起的经历了。在继承袋底洞后，他好像一下子就失去了对布里街道和绿龙酒馆的兴趣，甚至连门都很少出，只守着他父亲的菜园和母亲的书架，在袅袅升起的烟圈中眯着眼睛小啜一口蜂蜜酒，在午后昏昏欲睡的静谧中阅读一首叙事诗。亲近另一个人对他来说又麻烦又没必要。

至于像今天这样，与索林从狂欢的同伴身边偷偷逃开，像控制不住自己的年轻小情侣一样溜进一间空屋搂抱在一起，更是曾经倍受人尊敬的巴金斯老爷从没考虑过的事情。

当然，对方是矮人这件事就已经足够出乎一年前的巴金斯老爷的意料了。

索林重重吸了一下比尔博的嘴唇，一下子把他从回忆里拉了回来。比尔博悄悄睁开眼睛，看着这张近在咫尺的脸。矮人国王正在认真地进行着“用舌头扫荡比尔博的口腔”的工作，平日里那双总是怒气冲冲的眼睛此刻正紧紧闭着，眉毛还是习惯性地皱着，但是已经比平常柔和很多了。

他没想到他会喜欢上一个一年前他根本不认识的矮人，也没想到他的第一次可能要在一个连张像样的床都没有的废弃房间，更想不到，他会是那个要当锁孔的人。

不，比尔博并不纠结这一点，他只是从没有深入地去考虑过自己的取向，现在稍微有点意外罢了。不过考虑到自己与索林的体型与力量上的差异，比尔博发现自己很快就接受了自己的定位。

但是这么一来，开头那个问题就仿佛变得值得考虑了起来。

比尔博一边琢磨着要怎么委婉地问出这个问题，一边抬手抚上索林的眼睛，也摸到了对方眼角细密的纹路。索林睁开眼睛，头微微后仰从比尔博的唇边撤开，疑问地看着他：“怎么了，比尔博？”

比尔博摇摇头，轻轻地咬了一下嘴唇：“没什么，我……”但索林已经等不及地凑上来，再次叼住了比尔博的嘴唇，箍在他腰间的手也猛地收紧，使得两人的胯部狠狠地撞到了一起。比尔博听到一声重重地喘息，但是分不清那到底是他还是索林发出来的。在刚刚那场庆祝史矛革死去的狂欢上他已经喝了不少酒，脑子已经不如平时清醒，现在两人胯部的摩擦挤压带来的刺激更是像一只手顺着他的尾椎骨一路向上，然后伸进他的脑子里把里面搅得一团糟。他只能一边接受着索林突然狂热起来的亲吻，一边艰难地想道：索林是矮人族里的皇室（矮人国王的手正在不耐烦地撕扯着他的衣服），他已经一百九十五岁了（索林的手已经伸进了他的衣服里索林手上的茧子磨得他的腰又痒又麻），索林这么英俊又正值壮年（索林的手正在危险地下滑天啊索林正在解他的裤腰带），所以索林一定……

索林的手一把收紧，于是比尔博顿时忘了他本来在想什么。他只能像一条突然被提离水面的鱼那样，绷直了小腿急促地喘息着，身体也不受控制地摇摆着，试图从那只带给他过多快感的大手中逃开。但鉴于他能活动的范围也就只有索林与墙之间的那点空隙，所以他的挣扎其实并没有多大作用，反而给索林的手带来了更大的活动区间。

他艰难地仰着头与索林接着吻，整个人因为腿间的那只大手不受控制地向上弓起，时不时会因为那只手突然的一个紧握或者抹过顶端的动作溢出一声压抑不住的喘息。他的小腿已经在轻微地发抖了，脚趾努力勾起抓着地面，但要不是索林将他完全压在墙面上，他敢说自己早就滑坐到地上了。

“索林……”他伸手企图按住那只开始向下揉搓起他睾丸的大手，但却被索林中途截住，牵着伸进了矮人毛皮大衣的深处，与另一处散发着灼热温度的地方相遇了。比尔博隔着衣物轻轻地摩挲着那里，掌下的硬物隆起了一个危险的弧度，烫得比尔博脸都快烧着了。它一定，非常非常惊人。比尔博困难地思考着。

这么隔靴搔痒了一会儿，索林显然开始不满足了。他拉开比尔博的手，略显急躁地拉扯着自己的裤带，但好像遇到了什么困难，于是他把握着比尔博阴茎的那只手也撤回来，垂着头烦躁地与他的裤腰带较劲，只留下比尔博瘫靠在墙壁上急促地喘着气。

这会儿他的神智才稍稍清明。他稍稍平复了一下自己的情绪，抬头看着索林郁闷地样子，不禁有些好笑，正要伸手去帮他，这时索林却忍不住一把拽断了自己的腰带，一阵布料掉落地面的声音响起后，比尔博就发现自己再次被压回了墙上。

两个人这会儿都没穿裤子，勉强能遮羞的上衣也在刚刚的拉扯中被解开，这会儿只松松地挂在身上。这么一亲密接触，刺激就远不是刚刚那样隔着衣服能够比较得了的了。比尔博的呼吸一下子急促起来，索林也没好到哪里去，喘的像是快断了气似的，挺着腰在比尔博腿间摩擦了几下，就伸手一把抓住两人的阴茎，开始快速地撸动起来。这下比尔博再也忍受不住，他猛地向后仰头发出一声短促的尖叫，但马上就被索林堵住了嘴，只能发出几声模糊的呜咽。然后这呜咽声越来越高，最后在一声几乎失了声的呻吟之后，他整个人都软了下来，瘫在索林的怀里大口大口地喘着气。

刚释放过后的比尔博，整个人还沉浸在余韵之中，只觉得全身暖洋洋的，上下都在冒汗，被不知道哪来的微风一吹，舒爽得打了个激灵。

但索林仍然还硬着。他偏着头亲了几下比尔博的额头和脸颊，便扶着他转了个身，让他趴在墙上，然后就握住自己的阴茎贴近比尔博，开始寻找着可以进入的地方。

比尔博的意识还没有完全清明。他顺着索林的动作趴在墙上，本能地把脸也贴了上去。冰凉的墙壁缓和了他脸上的滚烫，十分舒服。他还在闭着眼睛迷迷糊糊地休息着，但突然感觉到屁股上有一根灼热的棍子顶了上来，刚好就顶在了他穴口稍上方的地方，然后就开始上下滑动起来。比尔博打了个激灵，迟钝的大脑过了一两秒才反应过来现在的状况，而身后的人已经找准了位置蓄力待发了。

比尔博瞬间就清醒了。

他惊恐地挣扎起来，于是索林本来对准的角度瞬间就歪了，直直地戳到了比尔博的腰窝里，即使这样，那强劲的力道还是戳得比尔博痛呼一声。

“不要，索林，不要。”察觉到索林正在尝试再对准一次，比尔博一边挣扎一边哀求着，还将两只手后伸牢牢地捂住了自己的屁股。索林几次想拉开他的手都没能成功，于是他也直起身，把比尔博转过来，皱着眉问他：“怎么了，比尔博，你不愿意吗？”

昏暗的室内，索林的一双眼睛就像两汪沉静的湖面，定定的看着比尔博，眉毛也皱得几乎能夹死一只苍蝇了。

“我以为，你跟我……要是你不愿意就算了。”索林木着脸说道，抓着比尔博肩膀的手却不自觉地收紧，直让比尔博倒抽了一口凉气。

他定了定神，捂着自己屁股的手却还是没收回来，只紧紧地靠着墙，然后抬头看着索林。

矮人盯着他，看起来满脸不高兴，但是比尔博却看出他眼神里隐隐的失落。比尔博叹了口气。

“我不是不愿意。”

“那你……”索林还是皱着眉，有点不相信的样子。

“你掐的我肩膀好疼。”比尔博动了动肩膀，索林马上松开了手收回身侧，眼睛里的失落之色更浓了。

“我不是不愿意……但是你想疼死我吗？”比尔博又叹了一口气，伸手拉住索林的一只手，对他翻了个白眼。

“什么？”索林看上去有点懵。

“你……你之前没有过吗？我是说，呃，跟……别人。”比尔博觉得脸上开始发烫，一双眼睛左看右看就是不敢看索林的脸。

“跟别人有什么？”索林还是一头雾水。

“什么有什么，还能有什么！”比尔博有些气恼，也顾不上害羞，抬头瞪了索林一眼，“当然是你刚刚想对我做的事情！”

索林愣了一秒，张嘴想要说什么，嗫嚅了一下却又闭上了嘴。更令比尔博惊奇的是，他的目光竟然躲闪起来。

“到底有没有？”见他这个样子，比尔博反而不害羞了，他挺直了腰背，一双手环在胸前好笑地看着索林，“说说呀，这又不是什么丢人的事！你以前也喜欢男人吗？”

“矮人一生只会有一个爱人！”索林突然不再躲闪比尔博的眼睛，他紧盯着比尔博，眼睛晶亮得像星星一样，一字一顿地说，“而且他们也只会跟自己的爱人睡觉。”

“所以你……”比尔博觉得脸上又开始发烧。

“在你之前，没有别人。”索林踏近一步，“比尔博，我爱你。我以为这一点我之前已经跟你说得很清楚了。”

“是啊……我只是……”这下换比尔博开始躲闪索林的眼神了。他只是有点好奇索林过去的生活罢了。而且，他们是为什么会聊到这个问题的来着？比尔博马上想了起来，毕竟光着下半身靠在墙上的确是种很难忽略的感受。

如果是这样的话，那看来他们都是第一次了，而看起来关于这方面索林知道的可能还不如他。比尔博暗叹了一口气，说不清心里是高兴还是遗憾。

而索林这时却又开始追问起了比尔博。

“那你呢，比尔博？你以前跟别人做过吗？”索林靠得更近，一双手再次放到比尔博的腰上，语气危险地问道。

比尔博有些好笑。他瞟了一眼又开始不高兴脸的索林，装作无所谓地说：“要是有呢？”

“那以后不会再有别人了。”矮人马上说道，像是早就准备好回答了一样。

比尔博笑了起来，伸手轻轻扯了一下索林的辫子。

“你知道吗，在你们来我家之前，他们说我是霍比屯里最不爱交际的霍比特人。

“我也……从没有爱上过别人。”

索林的眼睛一下子热烈得像是要迸出火花一般，但很快，他又皱起了眉头。

“那你为什么不愿意让我进去？”

比尔博白了他一眼，嘴唇咬了又咬，终于忍不住红着脸低吼了一声：“就这样直接进来，你想痛死我吗！”说着，他还飞快地瞟了一眼索林的下身，然后又马上别开了头。

“那……”索林难得地窘迫起来，“那该怎么办？”

比尔博也难堪起来。

其实他也不懂得多少，但好像……是要先扩张一下的吧？可是怎么扩张，要扩张到什么时候，他也毫无概念。他偷瞄了眼索林的下半身，那一根隐在阴影里，只能看见一个隐隐约约的轮廓。

不行，比尔博在心里狂摇头，一定得先做好准备。他可不想被硬生生撕成两半。

“当然要先……扩张啊。”

“扩张？”

看着索林一脸迷茫的样子，比尔博泄气地叹了一口气，决定为了自己的屁股着想，还是自力更生好了。

于是他把手伸到背后，也不敢去看索林，咬着嘴唇小心地按了按穴口的肌肉。括约肌紧紧地绷着，根本没有要打开容纳一个外来物的意思。比尔博深深地吸了一口气，又慢慢地吐出来，努力让自己放松，手指也配合呼吸在穴口上轻轻地按压着。略微放松的肌肉柔软了不少，但是好像也变得更敏感了，手指按上去说不出来的麻痒。他压下自己的喘息声，手指努力地向深处推进，但是肌肉抗拒着他，干涩的甬道也丝毫不因他的急切而降低阻力。几番尝试之后，手指还是只能没入浅浅的指尖，再深一点就痛得不敢再有动作。

比尔博深深地吐出一口气，把手指抽出来，一边平复着呼吸一边闭着眼睛问索林：“你有没有……什么油之类的东西？”

“油？”他听见索林咕哝一声，然后是一阵摸索布料的窸窣声，接着，索林抓住了他的手，一个小瓶子也顺势被塞进了比尔博的手里。

“给。”

“你竟然真的有带。这是做什么的？”比尔博惊讶地睁开眼睛，把那个小瓶子拿到面前仔细地看了看，正要打开瓶盖时，索林抓住了他的手。

“亲爱的，教我我该做什么。”他一边凑近亲了亲比尔博的鼻尖一边说道。灼热的气流扑在比尔博的脸上，刚刚才稍有平复的激动瞬间又复苏了。

“好的，好的。”比尔博把自己埋进索林的怀里，拉着他的大手环过自己的腰，“我想……你要往你的手指上涂一点油，然后……伸进去。”

“唔。”索林含混地应了一声。比尔博把头贴在索林的胸口，感觉到他胸腔微微地震动着，嗡鸣声传进比尔博的耳朵，就像是一根羽毛伸进耳朵里轻轻挠了一下。背后是瓶盖打开的轻微声响，有一滴冰凉的液体突然滴到他的屁股上，然后缓慢地往下流，几乎流进他的臀缝。

比尔博瑟缩了一下。

一只湿漉漉的大手抚上了他的屁股，然后按在了穴口上。

“先……先只进去一根。”

比尔博唯恐索林又跳过什么步骤，急急忙忙地提醒道。

索林没有说话，但顺从地按照他的指示，慢慢地将一根手指挤了进去。

相较于霍比特人而言，矮人更高大粗壮，毛发更浓密，而且因为他们大多喜欢从事体力劳动，又不像霍比特人一样崇尚体面的小肚子，他们的肌肉也比霍比特人更加结实，摸上去就像一座伺机喷发的火山。

而这种差异显然地，体现在了很多方面。

比尔博揪着索林的上衣，一边把脸埋在他胸口缓慢地抽着气，一边努力地放松肌肉让索林的食指可以进到更深。矮人的手指粗大又骨节分明，即使已经充分地润滑过，也勉强只是刚好能挤进去而已。被迫扩张的肠壁紧紧地包裹住这个外来者，想要抵御它的深入似的与它紧密贴合在一起，但却因扩大了接触面，而使它的的存在感更加清晰。

“感觉怎么样？”索林的食指停在了他能达到的最深的地方，“疼吗？”

比尔博在他怀里摇了摇头，然后抬头看着索林关切的双眼，咬着嘴唇笑了笑。

“你可以动一动。”他拉下索林的脖子，咬着他的耳朵小声说道。

“都听你的，我的飞贼大人。”索林轻轻笑了一声，胸腔再次震动着，连带着他的食指也开始移动，在比尔博的屁股里浅浅地进出。

“是这样吗？”触摸到比尔博深处后的索林突然变得耐心且好学起来。他不慌不忙地移动着手指，朝着各个方向浅浅地戳刺，还时不时在深处画着圈，把蠕动着想要贴上来的肠壁不断地推开，接着又会安抚一般的轻轻抚摸着内壁，还不住地问比尔博有什么感觉或者疼不疼之类的话。

老实说，就目前的进度来看，他问的实在是有点太频繁了！

这么逗弄了几分钟后，比尔博终于忍不住开口催他放进第二根。矮人马上就按照他的话动作了，像是就等着他开口了一样。两根手指的可活动度比一根手指大得多，索林的动作也比之前要大得多，两根手指时而并在一起大开大合地戳刺，时而像剪刀一样把内壁分得更开。比尔博的呼吸有些不稳，他仰着头去找索林的嘴唇，却在刚亲到的时候被猛然戳到了体内的一点，他几乎跳了起来，差点咬到自己的舌头。

“这是什么？”索林好奇的问道，一边又在同样的地方按了一下。

比尔博没有说话，他正忙着搂住索林的脖子，以免突然变成软面条的腿支撑不住他的体重，把他摔倒地上。

“比尔博？”矮人锲而不舍地追问着，但他好像看出了比尔博身体的变化——那一点也不难猜，鉴于比尔博原本已经变得半软的阴茎此时正昂首挺胸地抵在索林的肚子上——开始无师自通地对那一点进行了猛烈的进攻。

“不要这么用力……啊！”比尔博的拒绝一出口就变了调，他努力地踮起脚想要逃开，但无论怎么扭动，矮人的手指总能准确地找到他的弱点，然后毫不留情地发动攻击。比尔博觉得自己快要被捅碎了，他哆嗦着小腿，委委屈屈地把脸埋进索林的颈窝里，想要把自己越来越克制不住的呻吟声也埋在里面，但还是时常随着索林的力度变化发出高一声低一声的哀泣声。

那声音真的是他发出来吗？比尔博昏昏沉沉地想着，这根本就像是幼猫的声音真的是他发出来的吗？

但这里除了他和索林已经没有别人了。而索林的喘息声就像时打铁用的风箱，粗糙而火热，贴着他的耳朵问他觉得舒不舒服。

“……闭嘴！”比尔博从牙缝里努力挤出一句斥责，想让在这种时候突然变得聒噪起来的矮人国王安静一点，但只得到了一声轻笑。他没有怒视回去，事实上，他已经无心再去注意别的事情了。

肠壁上那个奇特的一点好像变成了一颗太阳。它朝全身辐射着快感的浪潮，让比尔博仿佛行走在云端，又仿佛瞬间堕入水下。每当索林的指尖重重地碾磨上去的时候，比尔博都会禁不住颤抖，全身的毛孔都像渴求空气一般的张开，把承受不住的刺激吐露出去。他的衬衫已经湿得不成样子了，索林索性一把将他的衣服拉下，让它只挂在比尔博的手臂上，然后搂着比尔博的肩胛骨把他压进怀里，低着头去亲吻他汗湿的颈窝，吻了几下，还嫌不够似的，又带了点力道去啃咬那一处的皮肤。

微微的痛感让比尔博的神经更加敏锐，他瑟缩起脖子往后躲，但被索林按着后背动弹不得。索林压得更近，胸口紧紧地贴着比尔博的胸口磨蹭了几下，比尔博觉得胸前一阵异样，那两个从未觉得有什么作用的小突起竟突然传来一阵强烈的刺激，等到比尔博回过神来，才发现自己又射了一回。

而索林的手指也停了下来。

他摸了摸比尔博的肚子，说道：“好湿。”

好湿！

比尔博在犹豫是一头撞死在身后的墙上还是先结果掉索林。

明明两个人都是第一次的经验，但他显然的落在了下乘。他已经射过两回，索林的阴茎还挺立着，而到现在为止，索林还只用上了他的两根手指。

“我现在可以进去了吗？”那个讨厌得让人想咬一口的矮人国王还在贴着他的耳朵用他那低沉得不像话的声音问道，于是比尔博遵从自己的愿望，在他的肩膀上咬了一口。

被进入的感觉一点也不美好。

比尔博整个人趴在墙壁上，额头抵着墙壁，牙齿死死地咬着下唇，但还是不断有痛呼从嘴里溢出。即使已经润滑扩张过，索林的阴茎对他来说还是有点太大了。他觉得自己仿佛正在被那根挤进身体里的阴茎劈开，就像兽咬轻易劈开兽人的脑袋那般，他怀疑自己的后穴已经被撕裂了。

“嘘——没事的，比尔博，没事的。”索林轻柔地亲吻着他的背，但两只手却抓着他的腰，缓慢却毫不停歇地往内挺进，“马上就好了，马上就好了。”

“痛……索林，停下来，太痛了……”比尔博终于忍不住开口说道，声音不自觉地带了点哭腔，自己都被自己的声音吓了一跳。但他实在承受不住了。那种痛，既不像刀割也不像棍打，却是一种特殊的钝痛，像是有一只手伸进身体深处，把内脏搅成一团糟。

“没事的，比尔博，就好了，马上就好了。”索林偏过头去亲吻比尔博的嘴唇，又亲吻掉他不自觉落下的眼泪，“你瞧，已经全进去了。”

“全进去了？”比尔博哑着嗓子问道。他任由索林拉着他的手摸到他们交合的地方，那里索林几乎完全贴上了比尔博，只剩一点根部还留在外面。

“真的全进去了？”比尔博眨了眨泪濛濛的眼睛，不相信地在那短短一截根部摸了又摸，又摸到自己吞下索林的地方，那里沾满了油，泥泞不堪，却并没有摸到什么血淋淋的被撕开的伤口。之前紧闭的括约肌已经被完全撑开，像一个皮圈一样紧紧地贴在索林的阴茎上，好像再撑开一点就要破掉了，但幸好到目前为止，它还是完好的。

“那就好。”比尔博松了一口气，扭着头去找索林的嘴唇。索林安抚地亲了亲他，缓慢地挺动了起来。

索林不动的时候，腿间的痛虽然剧烈，但比尔博很快也就习惯了。而当他一开始抽动起来，疼痛也像是活起来了一般，随着索林每一次的挺进尖锐地刺进比尔博的身体里。他顿时发出一声闷哼，手抓着索林箍着他腰部的大手开始讨饶：“轻一点，索林，轻一点……很痛……慢一点……”

“好的，好的。”索林将比尔博的手抓进手心，十指交叠着放在比尔博的腹部，不住地亲吻着他的肩膀。身下动作放轻了一些，但于减轻疼痛的作用并不明显。比尔博将脸贴在墙上，咬牙忍受着每一次钝刀割肉的痛感，心里把之前那个做出上床打算的自己骂了个遍。

骗子！那些说这种事很舒服的人都是骗子！

他身体紧紧地绷着，前面也软了下去，索林也没真到失去理智的地步，动了几下，叹了口气，还是停了下来。

“比尔博，比尔博？”索林蹭着他的耳朵低声叫着他，“你是不是很痛？我们不做了好不好？”

索林停了下来，那根巨物也不再在比尔博的身体里搅动，比尔博终于松了一口气。他仍然贴在墙壁上，嘴巴张开大口大口地喘着气。刚刚为了把痛呼憋回喉咙里，他几乎都要憋断气了，但这会儿索林终于放过他，说不做了的时候，他却又犹豫了起来。

两个人笨手笨脚地弄了这么久，谁都不是很舒爽，但先前他还射过两回，索林却还一次都没有。他的身体像个火炉一样紧贴着比尔博，紧绷得像一根弦，不用回头看比尔博都知道他正在苦苦忍耐着。

比尔博有些心软，而且说实话，都到这里了，停下来的话，他自己也有点不甘心。

的确是很痛，但是痛都痛了，如果不做完，那之前的痛不就白费了吗？比尔博反复安慰着自己。而且，现在好像已经没有一开始那么痛了，说不定一会儿就能适应了。

这么想东想西地想了一会儿，最终，他还是吭吭哧哧地说道：“你……你慢一点，让我适应一下就好了嘛……”

索林满口答应下来，又慢慢地挺动了起来，比尔博这才反应过来，这家伙说着不做了不做了，但自始至终都没退出来过。他觉得有点好笑，但后穴的钝痛又开始剧烈起来，让他笑得有点龇牙咧嘴。

这次索林真的将动作放得不能更慢了。

他抓着比尔博的腰，腰部慢慢地挺动着，眼睛却一直仔细地看着比尔博的侧脸，时不时在他的脸颊上落下几个亲吻。一旦看到比尔博的眉头皱得更紧一点他就略略停下，直到比尔博适应了才重新动作起来。

这样漫长的节奏下，比尔博终于渐渐习惯了被撑开的感觉。他只觉得身体里的那根温柔地进出着，摩擦得肠壁不断收缩，疼痛逐渐减弱，别的感觉渐渐清晰起来。索林的阴茎灼热发烫，烫得比尔博腰都软了，偏偏又不断地摩擦着内壁那一点，带来一阵又一阵的麻痒。但这比起索林先前猛烈地戳刺那里的快感，却又差了不少。

比尔博不由得就动了动身子。

“痛吗，比尔博？”索林马上停下来，紧张兮兮地问着他。比尔博顿时就有点窘。他摇了摇头，扭过头在索林唇角亲了亲：“我不疼了，你……可以动快一点了。”

索林果然开心地加快了动作，但也不知道是他太开心了，还是完全忘记了比尔博内壁的那个敏感点，身体大开大合地进出，却完全不往那一点招呼。比尔博悄悄地调整着姿势，可被索林的大掌往后一扯，没撞上他想要索林撞到的地方，反而被顶到了最深的地方，顿时一阵酸软感传来，比尔博一下子惊呼出声，两条腿也软了下来。

索林见比尔博一个劲儿往下滑，也不急着把他往上拽，反而一边动作着一边跟着比尔博也慢慢伏了下去，然后干脆扯过掉在一边的大衣，就着两人相连的姿势就把比尔博抱起来放了上去。比尔博整张脸都埋在那软乎乎的毛皮里，随着索林撞击的节奏发出断断续续的鼻音。他双手原本是撑着地，但是索林不停地往前顶，他也就被顶的不断向前，最后整个上半身都趴伏在了地上，腰部却被索林抓着不断提高。

索林大概看出他已经不疼了，动作越来越激烈，每一次都几乎拔出穴口，再深深地撞击到最深处，直把比尔博的骨头都要撞散了。他趴在地上有气无力地哼着，胸口在毛茸茸的大衣上来回磨蹭，很快那两个凸起也被蹭得越来越敏感，同身体深处的酸软感一起挑拨着比尔博的神经。

他很快觉得不满足起来。

“索林……”他叫着矮人国王的名字，但声音发出来却淹没在了喘息里，比尔博憋着气又叫了几声，终于引起了矮人的注意。

“怎么了？”索林俯下身，趴在比尔博的背上，用胡子蹭着他的背，辫子上的坠珠也不时地轻敲着比尔博的肩胛骨。

“我想……我想看着你。”

索林顿了一下，在比尔博再次出声提醒下才反应过来，于是直起身来，把比尔博翻了个个。

他离开比尔博的身体的那一刻，比尔博深呼了一口气，觉得仿佛是快要哽到喉头的压迫感终于退了开去，但是索林再次挤进来时，他还是皱着眉发出一声闷哼。

索林把他的大腿搂在臂弯，一直进到底才俯下身亲了亲比尔博的嘴唇：“那么我的飞贼大人，你可看好了。”

背对着索林时还不觉得羞耻，但这么一面对面，比尔博像是突然意识到自己的处境，全身的血都冲上了脸。他跟索林均是一丝不挂，而他还大张着双腿，两腿被索林扶着腿弯抬高，四脚朝天地活像一只无力挣脱的死青蛙，而且尽管房间里颇为昏暗，他还是能看见索林跪在他腿间，以及那连着他们俩的棍状物……

他还能用屁股感觉到那棍状物的形状和热度。

从没经历过这种窘境的巴金斯老爷承受不住了，他抬起手，颤颤巍巍地捂住了自己的脸。

“怎么了，比尔博？”索林的声音明显带着调笑，“你不是要看着我的吗？”一边说着，一边还拿手去拽比尔博，等到比尔博不情不愿地撤开捂着脸的手，索林就重新挺动了起来。

他一边凶狠地挺动着，一边俯下身咬着比尔博的嘴唇，嘴里还轻轻地叫着比尔博的名字。他的头发不断地拂过比尔博的胸前，束发的坠珠在比尔博的锁骨上叮叮当当地碰撞着，被索林一个偏头咬住了，然后无师自通地叼着发尾在比尔博的身上蹭了起来，有几下甚至都扫到了比尔博的乳头。

而比尔博本来是闭着眼睛轻声地喘着气，然后就被胸前的麻痒感刺激得几乎跳起来。他发出一声短促的尖叫，身体也弓起来，轻轻扭动着想要躲开那根调皮的发辫。

“你不喜欢这样吗，比尔博？”索林咬着自己的辫子含混不清地问道，但是他马上就感觉到包裹着自己的地方明显收紧，于是他又笑了起来，“你喜欢，对不对？我的小霍比特人，你是不是喜欢？”说着他又叼着发尾在比尔博的胸口上划起了圈，越划越接近突起的中心。比尔博声音里都带上了哭腔，他一边摇着头一边扭动着身体，但胸口却忍不住往上挺起，整个人更贴向了索林。索林逗弄够了他，于是吐出自己的头发，张大嘴直接含住了一侧的乳头。

这下比尔博真的哭出来了。

他抬起双手松松地抓住索林的头发，也不知道是想推开他还是要把他拉得更近，但当索林的使坏地咬了一口时，他马上就忘了自己想做什么，只抱着索林的头断断续续地哭叫着，一双腿随着索林的动作来回晃动着，不自觉地就缠上了索林的腰。

这样索林的动作倒是更方便起来了。

他把比尔博的腿从臂弯放下来，拉着他再次环住自己的腰，然后双手抓着比尔博的腰又狠狠地顶了几下，才分出一只手来握住了晃晃悠悠的小比尔博。

“不……别……那里……”比尔博啜泣着，自己也不知道自己在说什么。偏偏之前还处于被动学习的矮人这会儿仿佛已经掌握了全部要领，开始好整以暇地逗弄起他来。

“哪里？那里是哪里？是上面还是下面？前面还是后面？”他说到哪里，那一块的动作就剧烈起来，直把比尔博逗弄得不住尖叫，然后哭着求起了饶。

“索林……求求你……啊！快一点……前面，前面……”他的话语无伦次，但索林偏就听懂了他在说什么，最后，索林也不再调笑他，只咬着牙发狠地往深处狠顶了几下，然后释放在了比尔博的体内，而比尔博也被冲击得叫破了音，哭着也射出了今天的第三次。

两个人黏黏糊糊地搂在一起喘了会儿气，然后索林先爬起来，扶着抖抖索索的比尔博站起了身，但他已经完全迈不动那软成面条一般的双腿了。而且，比尔博只要动，屁股里的液体就不住地往外流，那奇异的感觉让他几乎直接摔回地上。还是索林直接拿披风将他胡乱一包，然后抱起他偷偷摸摸地往外跑，准备去后山那条溪流里洗一洗。好在狂欢已经结束了，他们的伙伴们抱着酒坛歪七扭八地睡了一地，连两个人偷偷溜过身边都不知道。

“所以你身上怎么会有油的？”第二天，想起前一晚细节的比尔博问索林。

“哦，那个是我用来擦刀的。”索林漫不经心地回答着，大手鬼鬼祟祟地从比尔博的衣摆处摸了进去，“那个气味不太好，我以后找更好的来。”

比尔博啪地打掉他的手，红着脸背过了身，生起了闷气。

“怎么了比尔博？”索林一脸无辜地问道，凑过来搂着比尔博的腰就往怀里拽，“还痛不痛？”一边说着一边就将手探了下去，但还没到达目的地，手就被比尔博抓过来狠狠咬了一口。

为什么两个都是第一次的人上手起来差距就这么大？生着闷气但又不好意思发脾气的比尔博才不管背后装模作样一迭声痛叫着的矮人王，气闷地将自己埋进了枕头里。

 

-END-

 


End file.
